Coulson's Little Sister
by BatfamilyFan01
Summary: Angela Potter is on yet another adventure, just this time its with her brother, Philip Coulson, and a gang of superpowered beings. How does Angela fit in with the Avengers and since when did she have a brother. Rated T for language and Violence/gore. Fem!Master of Death!Harry, Good!Draco, Severus and Percy, Bad!Hermione and select Weasleys, Manipulative!Dumbles
1. Chapter 1

**HI!**

**Preview: Angela Potter is on yet another adventure, just this time its with her brother, Philip Coulson, and a gang of superpowered beings. How does Angela fit in with the Avengers and since when did she have a brother.**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. But J.K. Rowling and Marvel do.**

* * *

Prologue

'Its over.'

'Its finally over,' was all Angela Potter could think as she watched Voldemort fall. 'The war . . . and all of the deaths its caused, is over.'

Looking up from the fallen Dark Lord's body she expected to see her friends smiling and running to give her a hug, glad its over as well, but what she saw turned her insides cold.

Ron and Hermione were glaring at her. Glaring like they did at Voldemort and Bellatrix. But as soon as they saw her looking at them, they cleared the rage from their faces and smiled at her.

Smiles that didn't reach their eyes.

The same smiles Mrs Weasley and Ginny wore.

Angela knew for sure what the twins had said earlier that year was true. They didn't care what happened to her as long as they got money-HER money-because of HER death. They wanted Voldemort to kill her.

Turning to, who she knew were her real friends, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy, Susan Bones, and the depressed George and Percy Weasley. THEY were the ones that screamed with joy and tackled her to the ground with a group hug.

Laughing, Angela stood up feeling weightless with joy and freedom, but knew she had to speak to her friends and favorite professors about something.

Something life changing.

Standing on her tiptoes, which didn't help much considering how short she was, and looked around for the Lion's Head of House. Catching the older woman's eye, Angela led McGonagall and her friends to the Headmaster's office.

"Password," the ever bored gargoyle asked.

"Snakes,"Angela answered with a knowing smirk. Calmly, the group climbed onto the slow moving stairs. Once reaching the door she opened it quietly and was greeted with silence, that soon was replaced with cheers and applause. A few of the old headmasters were dancing, and even Phineas Nigellus was smiling and gave Angela a wink.

And then there was Dumbledork, the old fart had this grandfatherly proudness, and that goddamn twinkle in his eye, but Angela saw thru the whole thing and smiled at her TRUE favorite professor and Headmaster, Severus Snape.

'I know, who would have thought,' Angela said in her head as she smiled genuinely at the portrait of the man she 'hated' for almost seven years. "Professor."

"Ms Potter," was his reply. Much to the surprise of almost all the portraits and Professor McGonagall, it was laking his usual sneer, smirk, and greasiness. It was almost . . . fatherly. No, closer to an uncle talking to his favorite niece.

"I'm going to find them," was all she said.

"As you should."

"What, my dear, are you talking about?" Dumbledore asked in his 'All-knowing Grandfatherly' voice.

"Oh, nothing. Just that I'm going to find my parent," Angela snarled. "My birth parents."

"Ms Potter, what are you talking about. Your parents are dead," McGonagall asked sharply. Not trying to be rude, but wondering if her student's latest dangerous encounter had finally made her crack.

"No, Professor, my ADOPTIVE parents are dead." Angela remarked quietly, still trying to get over the fact that what she believed all of her life was a complete lie, made by a manipulative old bastard. "You know how nobody remembers Lily being pregnant."

"Of course not, they were in America for a year, trying to gain forces from the American Ministry to fight Voldemort," McGonagall snapped back.

"Yet both of my adoptive parents were infertile," Angela said rather softly in a hurt tone.

"But . . . how is this possible?" the older woman was at a lose for words.

"Sirius told me it happened during a battle shortly before they departed to America. They only told three other people; Sirius, Lupin, and Dumbles. And the old git happened upon a baby, me, while in America when he was checking in on them during their last month. He told them he "found me" on the top step of an orphanage with a letter in my hand saying my parents died in a car crash(Oh, the irony). He said he was walking past to the candy store nearby when he heard me crying and thought of them," she said with venom dripping with every word. "With my auburn hair and of course Lily's eyes, I could have easily been their child. And they were grateful and accepted, cause they were going to adopt a child soon anyways. When they arrived back to England they announced me as their child, and nobody knew otherwise, except a few. They were going to blood adopt me on my second birthday, . . . they never got a chance," she ended with a whisper as a single tear raced down her cheek.

"Oh, dear," McGonagall said as she gathered the girl in her arms. "It is too bad, both pairs of your parents are dead."

"No, thats not the thing," Angela whimpered as she leaned into the hug. "They ARE alive. Dumbledore took me from my actual family." She broke down into a heartbroken sob. "I was kidnapped."

"But how could you possibly know you were kidnapped," Professor McGonagall questioned. She was overwhelmed with the possibility the leader of the Light would do something like kidnapping. "It's not like if Dumbledore did this, he would then tell you."

"Oh, but he would tell his spy what he did for the 'Greater Good'." Snape said, smirk and sneer back in place. When he glanced at Angela, his face softened, but turning back to Dumbledork, it hardened into a glare. "He came back from America gloating and bragging about he was making the prophecy come true and finding the perfect lamb for slaughter."

"How does Ms Potter know all of this though? I was under the impression that you hated each other from the second she entered the castle." The Lion's Head of House was exasperated, and now knew Dumbledore was as bad as Voldemort.

"Before I died, I gave her my memories, the ones that would be most important to help her live. Such as, more on my secret friendships with Lily, James, Sirius and Remus. My 'groveling' at the old farts feet, her kidnapping and most importantly, the Horcrux in her head. Along with almost anything else I saw that was important. As for hating her, we couldn't let the old git, who did not know of my old friendships, know we knew each other. So we pretended to hate one another, much like Angela did with Draco most of their schooling." Snape concluded with his 'Uncle' voice back in place.

"Now, my boy, I have no idea where y-" Dumbles began.

"Silenco," Susan snarled at the portrait, wand out. Though quiet and respectful, the young Hufflepuff had enough of the old man's lies. Turning back to the girl she became friends with back in second year, she saw the possibility of her starting a new. They became close during second year and the attacks. Most of Susan's housemates thought it was Angela, but Susan knew that if it was her she would be overjoyed with how the attacks were going, not depressed. So Susan took the initiative and talked to Angela. Learning the truth, she soon was showing off her Hufflepuff loyalty whenever she saw anyone insulting her friend when she was in the room. "I there any possibility of us finding your real parents, Ang?"

"Yes, actually, Ms Bones," Snape replied instead when he saw that the young woman in question was still overwhelmed. "The old git was nice enough to say that her last name was Coulson and she lived somewhere in the State New York. Oh, and she has a twin brother."

"Twin?" Angela ask quietly, having now become physically and emotionally exhausted.

"Indeed."

"Then we must find them. No twin can live without knowing he other," announced George. After Fred's abrupt death, he felt like he had nothing left to live for. Now knowing that Angela didn't get the chance to grow up with her twin brother like himself, George promised himself he'll help search for her's until they succeed and come face to face. Thinking about it, he saw hope. He knew he will miss Fred, probably for the rest of his life, 'But I have other brothers to take care of as well,' he thought looking behind him at Percy.

Seeing his brother's searching look, Percy placed his hand on George's shoulder and nodded his head, knowing what his brother was thinking. Though many wouldn't believe it, he was the one that steered the twins into pranks and mischief. In his later years at Hogwarts he became a stickler because he, like a few others, knew that Voldemort was coming back. And when he did, he wanted to be in the Ministry, to know whats going on and inform those trustworthy of it as well. Because Percy knew that at first people would refuse to believe it, and when they finally do, it will be too late, and the Ministry will be taken over. He knew it would be good to have somebody on the inside-much like Snape. Thinking about it, it was probably on of the most dangerous things Percy had done, because only their tightly knit group-the twins, Angela, Susan, Neville, Draco, Luna and Severus-knew the truth. Looking closer at his little brother, he knew he was going to get back to pranking once again and help the progress of Weasley Wizard Wheezes. "Indeed, every twin should have the chance to meet its equivalent. We will help find your family."

"Agreed," Luna said dreamily, grabbing hold of Neville's hand. Despite going to the Yule Ball with Angela back in fourth year, Neville had a crush on the blonde Ravenclaw since she joined their group back in his third year. He finally gained the courage to ask her out his fifth, the day after they returned from breaking into the Ministry of Magic. Nodding his head to agree, Neville said, "Yeah Ang, can't have my little sister running around without protection."

"Couldn't have said it better myself Longbottom," Draco jokingly said with a drawl. He had been friends with Angela since they met at Madam Malkin's. But because of the obvious problem of being the son of a Death Eater, they kept it a secret from almost everybody. The only adults that knew were Remus, Sirius, Severus, and Narcissa. Yeah, turns out she was forced into the wedding and loathes Lucius with all of her being. "We all know how trouble follows her like a love sick puppy."

"What If they don't like me. I mean, look at me." Angela demanded, stepping away from McGonagall giving everybody in the room the perfect view of her. She stood on her flat feet four foot even. Her coppery auburn hair fell to her lower back while in a braid with no bangs. Her emerald eyes so similar to Lily's, yet the people that knew them both had to admit Angela's were much brighter, almost glowing with magic. Her facial structure was soft and round, much like a young child's. Adding to the fact that her stomach still had a slight pudginess to it despite it being lean from Quittitch and her year on the run. Angela looked like an eight year old. "How will they react to my mutation. I mean, I look ten years younger than I actually am!" She exclaimed, on the edge of hysteria.

"Oh, dear not again." McGonagall stepped forward and pulled the girl into another hug. They were soon joined by everybody else as they all tried to comfort the young emotional woman. "There is absolutely no reason that they shouldn't love you. And if they don't, well, then they are not your actual family."

* * *

**I hope you enjoy my new project and feel free to criticize, I love a challenge.**

**Please favorite, follow and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya!**

**This chapter will began at when Loki was in Stuttgart, Germany, right after he took that guy's eye out.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing:(**

* * *

**24 years later**

**Angela's POV**

Why is it always me?

That's all I could think as I ran out of the building with the rest of the crowd. No, not screaming and yelling like an idiot, but calmly and swiftly. Keeping pace with the crowd so that I'm not trampled. Once outside, I look around, taking in the scene.

I notice that most of the people in the crowd in the plaza are from the gala, dressed to enjoy the artwork, hear the speeches, not running. A few people in ordinary clothes, clearly dress for a casual night out, are mixed into the crowd. There was a government plane, Shield maybe?, heading in our direction from the west, but its still a few mile away.

Glancing down, I know I wasn't ready for this. I'm in a floor length deep green cocktail dress and matching three inch heels, not exactly fighting wear. So I slip off my shoe-just incase. Thank God, I decided to bring my purse. Yeah, some of you are probably like, "What the flying fuck is a purse going to do?" Well, it holds almost everything I own thanks to the Undetectable Expansion Charm I placed on it and returns to me after 30 seconds if I drop it or its taken from me, because of the Repossession Charm-which I invented and patented, Beat that Bitch!(AKA Hermione) Anyway, yeah, its a good thing I have my purse.

Looking around again, I decide to play innocent. Better to learn more about the enemy before running into something like an idiot-stupid hero complex.

Up at the entrance of the building the gala was in, I see the dude that attacked the speaker come out. The dude just strolling out like he owns the place. And before my eyes, his clothes began to change. His walking stick becomes a 6 foot gold staff, that's looks pretty intricate on the top with a glowing blue ball in the middle. On his head, over his shoulder length greasy looking black hair is this headdress with gold . . . horns? Kinda like those of a bull from those Tom and Jerry cartoons, weird. He had this green cloak and underneath it some futuristic gold, green and black armor that seems to be part metal and part . . . dragon skin. What the fuck is he wearing? He looks like some Auror from space.

A police car comes blaring around the corner, siren screaming, but when it gets about 20 yards from the man-he just flicks his staff and shots something blue at the car. It doesn't explode but it does flip forward onto the hood and slide forward until it stops. Lets just say the crowd doesn't react well to this and looks for a way to leave, while he continues to walk forward.

Glancing around I notice another of the man, like a clone-like someone took the Polyjuice Potion with his hairs-exactly like him. And then he spoke, his voice loud enough, but I couldn't hear what he said over the panicking people. Suddenly, there were four of this man, all of them lift their staffs and he speaks again while the staffs glow electric blue.

"I said KNEEL!"

Before he yells the last word all of them slam their staffs down on the ground. Needless to say everybody in the crowd kneels before him-except me.

No, I am not standing up to be defiant, not yet. I'm trying to get a good view of the man and considering I'm just 4'3"-yeah, I've only grown three inches in 20 some years-and around a bunch of tall people, it doesn't look like I'm being brave or anything. Thankfully, nobody is paying attention to me, and I slip my wand out of my purse and my shoes in. I turn back to the original man, whom is walking forward yet again-kinda like he has something important to say.

"Is not this simpler? Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble of power. For identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel." Wow, typical evil dude speech-blah blah you weak blah me better blah blah etc.

Hmmm. I still don't know his name-I dub thy E.D.-for Evil Dude. Yeah its not really creative but he'll probably say his name, or what he wants to be called, soon.

Abruptly this older man stands up-like an awesome grandfather old man and you can tell he's seen stuff, my level stuff. "Not to men like you." Wow, Gramps be careful.

E.D smirks at him-kinda looks like if Dumbles and Severus had a kid, ya know 'All-knowing' and sneering-and says, "There are no man like me." Dude, yeah there are lets see; Tommy-boy, Dumbledork, FudgeFucker, need I go on.

"There are always men like you." Woohoo! Score one for Gramps with the awesome German accent.

While everybody was distracted by the two men, I wave my wand and change my clothes to something more fitting for a fight. Now i'm wearing black Kevlar jegging like pants with black combat boots, matching black Kevlar shirt with three-quarter sleeves and knuckle gloves. On my right thigh I have my own gun strapped to it, and on my left are a few of my knives. My purse is now a small dark gray backpack, which blends into my clothes and is easily defended. My hair is in a complex braid that will keep it out of my face and out of the way. Thank God, the Revamp spell is quick, so nobody around me notices the changes and I can get back to the conversation.

E.D. is raising and aims his staff, which is glowing brighter, and says, "Look to your elder people, let him be an example."

Before he does anything, and without thinking, I wave my wand, yelling, "Confringo!" My spell hits his staff, but doesn't seem to do much damage. All it did was turn his attention to me.

**Steve's POV**

I see Loki aim his staff at this old man, but before I can do anything, I hear a young girl's voice yell, "Confringo!" Some sort of light hits his staff, its not damaged, but Loki turns towards the culprit.

It appears to be a young girl, with some stick in her hand.

Who is she? What did she do? What does she think she's doing?

All I do know is she's on our side and can probably be trusted.

**Angela's POV**

I step into his line of sight and feel all eyes on me. Oh great, just what I wanted.

"Didn't your parents ever tell you to respect your elders, for they know the past which will effect the future." I look him in the eye as I say this, they were blue, electric blue like his staff-hmm, whats up with that. Though my main focus it him, I see some of the people around us trying to get a view of me.

I ignore them and break the stare down to make sure Gramps is alright. Catching his eye, I smile at him, and he sends back his own in thanks. Right, Gramps is good, back to the threat.

Turning back, I see E.D. looking at me with an appraising eye. Like he knows what I am, or he thinks he does. Then he gaze changes to over my head, he sneers, and I hear a voice behind me.

"You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing." Swiveling on my heels, I see this man-no THE man-in red, white and blue and his iconic shield walking up behind me. And all I can think is-Wow, its The Fucking Captain America. He gives me a tiny nod and I understand-he knows were on the same team, but he just doesn't know how to react about the way I look-understandable, I mean I looks about eleven. I give him another tiny nod in response, telling him I understand, and turn back to E.D.

"Ah, the soldier. The man out of time." Well da dude, of course he's the man out of time-he was frozen in ICE for seventy some years!

"I'm not the one who's out of time," Cap says, and the plane that had been heading in out direction is now over head. And guess what, I was right, it's Shield. It hovers above and this huge-ass gun comes out of the bottom, and a woman's voice comes out of a speaker, echoing around the plaza, "Loki, drop the weapon and stand down."

E.D.-now Loki-shots the same blue . . . thing at the plane as he did the police car, but the pilot dodges the shot.

Captain America and I share another look, and I nod. He'll take Loki and I'll get all of the innocents out of the plaza. I don't pay much attention to their fight while I help get the people to safety, but I do feel when one of Loki's deflected shot hit me in the stomach and pushes me to the ground. "Fuck!" I yell, as I check it quickly. It's bleeding a bit, and stings a lot, but it's not as bad as other injuries I've had and it doesn't seem life threatening, I just stand up and continue herding the people away.

Once everybody is a good distance away, I turn to see Cap on the ground, when I hear a song blasting out of the Shield plane's-which I now realize is a Quinjet-AP system. I recognize it to be some song by an American Rock Band while I look up to see Ironman fly down towards to plaza and shot Loki in the chest before landing. Standing up, the man's in armor begins to open up and reveal several different weapon including the repulsers on his hands-all aimed at Loki, who landed on his back and is now sitting on some step holding his stomach, staff out of reach.

While Captain and I join him, a voice comes out of the suit, slightly distorted by static, "Make your move Reindeer Games." I would have laughed if this wasn't so serious and my stomach hurt.

Loki holds up his hands slowly, and glows gold as his clothes change into a less threatening version of what he had just been wearing.

Ironman's weapons go back into his suit as he says, "Good move."

Captain America gives him a tiny nod and says, "Mr. Stark."

Ironman doesn't even look at him as he says, "Captain."

Both look at me, and receive a small smirk, which turns into a yelp as the pain of the burn picks up tenfold.

I stumble back a few step, before landing on my behind. My vision turns fuzzy, but I am able to see Captain turn towards me and step forward as Ironman gets a firm grip on Loki.

The last thing I see before things go black, is Cap staring down at me, frowning with concern.

* * *

**Wow, I updated way sooner that expected, but this probably won't be a regular thin, especially with school starting soon.**

**For those who can't add, this being 24 years after the last scene(when they were 17), it makes Ang and Phil about 41 years old.**

**In regards to the spells used and mentioned, only the Undetectable Expansion Charm and Confringo (Blasting Curse) belong to J.K. Rowling. The Repossession Charm(makes an object return to you after 30 seconds if taken or dropped) and the Revamp spell(changes the way you or an object look/are dressed) are my own invention. In the story Angela created them both-which amuses me cause it seems like something Hermione would try and fail to do. Hermione is good at remembering things, but doesn't seem like the kind of person that would be good at inventing something.**

**Next chapter might be a mix of Steve's, Tony's and Loki's POV. Possibly, not quite sure yet.**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Greetings my lovely ducklings!**

**Ima gonna answer some questions first.**

**ReadPaxJoy: She's only 4'3" because of her mutation and it doesn't allow her to seriously change her appearance for an extended period of time-only glamours to hide scars, pimples, tattoos, etc., and she can take the Polyjuice Potion.**

**KaggyAlucardSesh: Its the magic of the staff. The shots are designed to cause pain but its also mixing with her magic which are fighting-causing it to hurt worse than it would otherwise.**

**NOTE:**

**- Im completely disregarding the Harry Potter Timeline and am doing as I please.**

**- I made Cap's suit Kevlar because it seems like it would be the material Shield is most likely to use to create his suit.**

**-Thank you to everybody how is following, Favoriting and reviewing-I really appreciate it.**

**- I apologize for the lateness of update but I've been busy and school starts in exactly a week, so updates will probably appear, hopefully, once every week or two.**

**- And Disclaimer:(, cause its really depressing that I own nothing.**

**This chapter will be only Steve's POV, starting right before Angela collapses.**

* * *

**Steve's POV**

The red and gold suit of armor's weapons disappear back into the suit and the masculine voice says, "Good move."

I give him the slightest of nods in thanks, "Mr. Stark."

The man doesn't even have the decency to look at me, but does say, "Captain." Well, at least he acknowledged me.

Simultaneously, we turn to look at the young girl beside us. She has copper auburn hair thats in a complicated looking braid keeping the hair out of her face. Her eyes are an emerald green that seems to glow, but unlike Loki's, not with electricity. Her clothes seem to be made out of the same material as my suit and are a bit dusty, like she fell. She has rather tight looking black pants (**please note his blush as she sees this**) tucked into tiny black combat boots. The girl for some reason had a gun strapped to one leg and several knives to another-who the heck would allow children weapons? She also wore gloves that covered up to her knuckles and her black shirt only went to mid forearm.

The girl looked up at us and sent a small smirk, then she yelped. The mischief in her eyes turned into pain and she clutches her stomach.

Its only now that I realize she's hurt. It seems that while I was fighting Loki, one of his shots I deflected hit her-its my fault she got hurt. I can only watch while she stumbles backwards and falls to her back.

I turn to see her glazed over eyes blink several times. While behind me, I hear Stark's suit scrap against the other pieces as he walks towards Loki-probably to secure him.

I step closer to the fallen girl and lean over her. Its only when I consider the possibility of her passing out, that she does. And when she does, I get a better view at the wound, and I cannot help but wonder how she hadn't brought attention to it sooner. It wasn't bleeding-much-but the wound is about the size of my hand. The edges are burnt black and as was much of the inside-kind of looks like the heat burned the veins shut. Where it is not black it is either gray and chard like ash or bright, burning red where you see the muscle and flash. Just outside of the black edges, her skin is bubbling. It reminds me of the burn wounds I saw soldiers get after being hit by flying shrapnel from a bomb-to see a wound like that on such a small child makes me sick to my stomach.

Not even thinking, I pick up the child bridal style and start carrying her to the Quinjet. I guess Stark saw the wound as well, because he did not complain, but followed quickly with Loki. Ms. Romanov stood at the back hatch of the jet, and stared at the girl in my arms, before giving me a look, clearly wanting answers.

"She got hit by one of the shots I deflected, and passed out after Loki surrendered. I could not just leave her there," I finished as I laid the mystery girl down on the seats across from where Stark placed "god". I walk over to the cabinet I was earlier told held a first-aid kit, and grab it.

Natasha gave me one more look before turn to the pilot seat to start the jet. "I would have had her come along anyways. Conscious, hurt, or otherwise."

"Why?" Stark asked as he took off his face plate, revealing a man very similar to my long dead friend.

"Because she's Shield, and she could definitely help with our situation."

I turn and look at the unconscious girl appraisingly. She does look well built, fit-and that would explain the weapons she's carrying. Walking back over to her, I say, "A little young to be an agent, don't you think."

Natasha suddenly turns to glares at me before her face becomes emotionless, and says, "You have no idea."

Glancing at Stark, I see him trying not to laugh. Sending him a questioning look, he just shakes head and looks at Natasha. "Not that I don't love seeing another guy digging his own grave, I must ask what makes her good enough to run with the big dogs."

"I am not at the liberty to discuss this with you at this time, but I can tell you she's Shadow, one of Shields top agents." She doesn't even look at us as she says this, but keeps her eyes glued to the skies, raking thru the clouds.

I open up the first-aid kit, and take out a pad large enough to cover the wound and some tap. Setting the pad on the burn, I wrap the tap around her small stomach, making sure the pad would not fall off. After cutting the tap, I stand up and look at my work. It may be crude, but its all I can do, and since Natasha and Stark have not done anything, that is all we can do until we get back to the Helicarrier.

Stark and I turn from the now identified girl, to Loki-who seemed to be staring at the ground in front of Shadow.

* * *

**Some hours later**

After a long ride, and an interesting side trip, we arrive back at the Hellicarrier. As the Quinjet lands and the back hatch opens eight armed Shield agents climb onto the ship and take Loki into their custody. I watch Thor as he looks to follow, but hesitates and waits.

I pick up Shadow and go to leave, but am stopped when two medics run onto the jet with a stretcher. Knowing I cannot do anything to help, I set the young girl on the stretcher, and watch as they run off with her.

"Thor, Rogers, follow me."

Turning, I see Thor following Natasha, who spoke, and do as instructed. While leaving, I see Stark go thru another door-probably to take off the suit, I think to myself.

Several minutes later, we arrive at the brig, and walk over to a large table. I see Banner and Agent Hill standing nearby.

After introducing Thor to the two others at the table, Natasha and I take a seat, while Thor remains standing. Agent Hill taps the table, and suddenly several screens appear in the table. I blink a few times from intentional shock, but after everything that happened earlier today, this is nothing.

Looking closer at the screens in front of me, I see Loki standing in the middle of a glass cell? in one, and Director Fury walking in a door and over to some mechanism.

"In case it's unclear, you try to escape, you so much as scratch that glass." He pauses as he presses a button, and we can hear the wind and see a large hole appear under Loki's cell. "Thirty thousand feet, straight down in a steel trap. You get how that works? Ant." Fury point at Loki, then presses the button again, making the whole closes up. "Boot."

Loki laughs and admires the cell while taking a few steps back. "It's an impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me."

"Built for something a lot stronger than you."

"Oh, I've heard." Loki turns, looks to the camera and it feels as if he can see us thru the camera. Natasha and I look up and see Banner mildly uncomfortable, but that is all I can see. "The mindless beast, makes play to be the man."

Turning from the camera, Loki looks back at Director Fury, "How desperate are you? You call on these lost creatures to defend you."

"How desperate am I? You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace and you kill cause it's fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did." While he spoke, The Director walks forward, closer to the glass cell.

"Ooh. It burns you to come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power." After stepping back a few feet while talking he turns back to look at the camera once more. "And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share," Loki glances back towards Fury and continues " . . and then to be reminded what real power is."

After giving Loki a hard look, Fury smirks before beginning to walk away, "Yeah, well, you let me know if Real Power wants a magazine or something." and the screens turn off.

"He really grows on you, doesn't he?" says Banner after a few seconds on silence.

Let's figure out what he doing, I think. "Loki's gonna drag this out. So, Thor, what's his play?"

"He has an army called the Chitauri, that none of Asgard nor any world know. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the earth. Return, I suspect, for the Tesseract." As he spoke, he had walked closer to the table.

"An army, from outer space," I say exasperated.

Banner takes off his glasses and plays with them in his hands while speaking. "So he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for."

"Selvig" Thor asks, sounding concerned.

"He's an astrophysicist," Banner informs him.

"He's a friend."

Natasha turns to Thor, "Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours." She looks away, clearly concerned for her comrade.

"I wanna know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here."

I turn towards Banner as he speaks. "I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you could smell crazy on him." I see his point, or at least some of it.

"Have care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard, and he's my brother."

Natasha looks at him sternly, "He killed eighty people in two days."

"He's adopted," is Thor's only reply, unsure what else to say.

Possibly just to change the subject, Banner speaks. "I think its about the mechanics. Iridium, what did they need the Iridium for?"

"It's a stabilizing agent." Stark, when did he get here. I see him walk farther into the room, while Agent Coulson goes to stand by the wall. "Means the portal won't collapse on itself, like it did at SHIELD." As he walks passed Thor he pats his arm and says, "No hard feelings Point Break, you've got a mean swing." Once at the monitors, he's, thankfully, back to business. "Also, it means the portal can open as wide, and stay open as long, as Loki wants." After saying some gibberish to the crew, Stark suddenly points to a man on a computer an says, "That man is playing Galaga! Thought we wouldn't notice, but we did." Looking at the monitors in front of him, he puts his hand over his left eye. "How does Fury see these?"

"He turns," answers Agent Hill, clearly unimpressed.

"Sounds exhausting," Stark snarked back.

Turning to a monitor, Stark starts to touch and tap at it, bringing up different things, then getting rid of them-all the while he speaks. "The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. The only major component he still needs is a power source of high energy density. Something to kick start the Cube," he finishes as he does some snap/clap thing spinning to see us.

"When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?" Agent Hill questions.

"Last night." Stark continues after seeing Hill's curious glance. "The packet, Selvig's notes, the extraction theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?"

"Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?" I question, try to get this conversation to go somewhere.

"He would have to heat the Cube to 130-million Kelvin to break through the coulomb barrier," Banner explains, still playing with his glasses.

"Unless Selvig figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling affect."

"Well, if he could do that, he could achieve heavy ion fusion at any reactor on the planet."

"Finally, someone who speaks English," declares Stark, pointing his arm at Banner.

"Overloaded on information I brought upon myself, I question the circumstances, "Is that what just happened?"

"It's good to meet you, Dr. Banner. Your work on anti-electron collision is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into a giant green ragemonster."

Banner looks a bit uncomfortable, but replies, "Thanks."

Without warning, Fury enters the room and corrects Stark's mistake, saying, "Dr. Banner is only here to track the Cube. I was hoping you might join him."

"I would start with that stick of his. It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon." Knowing this was the only thing we can do right now, other than keep Loki contained-I put my input in.

"I don't know about that, but it is powered by the Cube. And I would like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkey." Abruptly, Fury glances at the ceiling. "And would you get down here, and meet your team."

Confused, we all look up and watch as a grate from one of the vents moves out of the way and see a small, clearly feminine, figure fall out of the hole.

I go to help her, but can only watch as she flips several times during her thirty foot fall, before she lands calmly on the floor in front of Fury with her back to us.

"Dictator Fury, why must you ruin my fun?" the clearly young girl sighs, before she turns around to face us. Revealing herself to be . . . _Shadow?_, completely . . . _fine?_

"Oh, and Dr. Banner, Selvig would have to heat the Cube to 120-million Kelvin. 130-million would cause an overload, resulting in an explosion that would make the Little Boy in Hiroshima seem minute, and almost pleasant. Though, you were quite close, and you cannot take all of the blame, Stark didn't correct you. But I don't blame him either-I mean, he did say he just learn this all last night. Oh, and I'm Umbra Mortis, you may call me Shadow."

* * *

**WOW!**

**That took forever, and kinda wasn't a lot of fun for me-since most of it is directly from the movie. But it was funny doing it from Steve's POV, cause I didn't use any contractions, cause they probably weren't used during the 1940s.**

**I skipped Thor's entrance cause it just didn't seem really useful to me.**

**Please favorite, follow, review, and ask questions my duckies.**

**Farewell!**


	4. Chapter 4

**'Ello Duckies!**

**Sooo, school sucks. I have tried to get on and update as soon as I can, but its hard when you can't do anything but the homework you just got. Being a senior is the worst thing EVER!**

**Quick history lesson for all those who didn't understand my reference. The Little Boy is the atomic bomb that hit Hiroshima August 6, 1945. It destroyed two-thirds of the city, killing approximately 70,000 of the estimated 350,000 population immediately with the explosion, and 70,000 over the next five years due to radiation.**

**Disclaimer because I own nothin' but Angela, and even then not really, cause she my fem!harry.**

**But back to the story, Angela just jumped out of the vent.**

* * *

_"Oh, and Dr. Banner, Selvig would have to heat the Cube to 120-million Kelvin. 130-million would cause an overload, resulting in an explosion that would make the Little Boy in Hiroshima seem minute, and almost pleasant. Though, you were quite close, and you cannot take all of the blame, Stark didn't correct you. But I don't blame him either-I mean, he did say he just learn this all last night. Oh, and I'm Umbra Mortis, you may call me Shadow."_

**Angela's POV**

Looking around it seems I have left all the new people in shock (Mentally give self pat on the back), and even some of the people that know me are a little surprised. Steve is in all out gapping mode. Bruce is holding his chest little he is about to have a heart-attack. Tony is smirking, but I can see the surprise in his eyes. Natasha looks like nothing just happened, but I knowing her, the nth her eyes had widened gave away her Thor, well . . . Thor, much like Loki, appeared to have figured out my secret.

"Or you can call her Angela."

I froze. That voice, I hadn't heard it, in person, since I took a break from working full-time with Shield. Turning, I see him step out from a shadow behind Tony and Bruce. The prefect hiding spot. Smiling at me reassuringly, he brought his hands up slightly, inviting over.

Squealing, I ran forward, using the table as a spring board, I launched myself at him. Catching me, he used the extra force to spin us in a circle, before I tucked my head into his chest. Whispering softly, I told him, "I missed you, Philly."

It was a nice moment, a soft, fluffy, loving moment, before-

"Philly, why didn't you tell Pep and I you had a kid."

Glancing at each other, Phil and I rolled our eyes in sync. He kissed my forehead, then set me down beside him. Smirking he turned back to Tony.

"Well Stark, I don't see how it matters, even if I did have one."

"That's rather cruel to say, especially with her stand right beside you."

Smirking, Phil turned towards me, telling me I could drop the bomb. Reaching into my pocket, I grabbed my phone. "Well, Tony, you are the one speaking as if I can't hear you. And Phil didn't say cruel or wrong, I'm not his daughter." _Pause for it._ "I'm his sister."

_Priceless!_ Whipping out my phone, I quickly snapped a few pics of their faces, cause the new peoples reactions were some of the funniest things I've ever seen. Tony, Bruce and Steve were beyond shocked, while Thor looked like he's heard weird, probably has, but still the other three's reactions more than made up for it. "Fury, I think I broke them."

Laughing slightly, Fury went over to each man and hit them upside the head-Gibbs style-break them all out of their shock. Glancing at my phone, he smirked at me, "You know your'e going to have to send you me those pictures."

"Sir, yes, sir. Dictator Fury!" Angela replied in a soldier like tone.

That seemed to snap the three out of it, cause suddenly Steve was looking at me offendedly, Bruce cautiously and Tony with interest.

"I like her!" He said with a triumphant smirk.

"Thank you Tony, cause it is my life's goal for you to like me. I am honored." I replied with as much pureblood dignity I could, to my left Phil chuckles.

Abruptly Thor was in front of me. Seeing that he was almost twice my height, he knelt on one knee. "It is an honor to meet you, I haven't met a nyta fróðleikr other than my brother in a long time."

With a quick curtsey with my imaginary dress, I smile pleasantly at him. "It my honor to meet you, Prince Thor, first in line for the thrown of Asgard." Glancing around, I can tell almost everybody is curious about our little conversation.

"What does 'nyta fróðleikr' mean?" Questioned Bruce, his inquisitive nature showing itself. "How is she like Loki."

I steel myself a little, for anything comparative to Loki will probably not help my possible friendships with them. "Roughly it means user of magic." I hold out my hand so the group may see it. After making sure they are all watching, I reach out to my right and tap my brothers arm while I whisper, "Interioribus."

Glancing around I see yet more shocked faces, and I can't stop my giggles. When they don't stop, I'm now rolling on the group laughing my ass off. To my left, is sitting a fully grown enormous, black and brown Tibetan Mastiff. With a rough, coughing growl that could be compared to a chuckle, it licks my face, which swiftly ends my laughing fit.

Sitting up, but not standing I look at everyone. "Well, I guess you can tell that I'm a witch," I deadpanned.

Steve steps forward, extremely confused, and asked, "What did you do to him." Pointing at Phil.

"Oh, well I used a spell I made on him. It turns the person indicated into their inner animal, the animal that bests suits their personality. My brother's happens to be a Tibetan Mastiff, which are extremely fierce and loyal dogs. And FLUFFY!" I Yelled the last part, hugging my dog-brother.

Looking up, I see Fury giving me his 'fix this shit, we got crap to do' glare. Pouting I whisper, "Abrogare." Suddenly, I am hugging a pair of legs instead of a large terrifying dog.

"As much as I enjoy seeing that idiot confused,"Fury said while pointing at Tony, "I would rather get work done. Stark, Banner, you will be working with Shadow on finding the Cube."

"How is that possible, she barely looks 10," Tony said in an overly curious voice.

"Fourteen."

"What is that you said my dear?" asked Tony.

"Physically I am fourteen, mentally I am much over," I replied tiredly. I know my soldier eyes are coming out when I say this and turn away and start walking out of the room. Once out I hide in the shadows right beside the doorway to listen in on the conversation.

"Her eyes," I hear Steve say, his voice full of concern. "She has soldier eyes. I saw them on many men while fighting."

"Why does young Angela look younger than she appears?" Questions Thor. Oh that man is a teddy bear. He may be a huge, monster of a man, but he has a heart of gold.

I hear my brother sigh and start to leave the room before stopping at another doorway. "Thats her story to tell, but I can tell you I haven't always known or lived with her."

Hearing this I leave my shadow and start towards the lab I know Bruce has been using, my lab. Prepared to wait for him and Tony.

* * *

When I hear the door open and the men's voices flow in, I just leave my eyes closed and relax.

"What kind of magic are you doing?" I hear Bruce ask.

Opening my eyes, I see the two scientists standing ten feet in front of me just watching. Looking down, I see that I'm no longer sitting Indian style on the middle table, near the one Loki's staff is set on, but am now floating three feet above it. Glancing back up, I answer. "To tell the truth, I have no idea, this is new. I was mediating while waiting for you to arrive. Could you just wait a second, I would like to try something, and would rather not bump into you because you moved."

After seeing them nod their understanding, I close my eyes again, focusing on my height and think _Up_. Suddenly, my head smacks off the ceiling of the lab, I start plummeting the floor. Instead of hitting the ground, I fall into something soft, yet solid. Opening my eyes, I see that it appears Tony had run forward and caught me. "Umm, thanks."

"Your welcome short-stuff," he replied jokingly, while setting me on the ground.

"Hmmm, well I figure out what that was later, right now we have science to do." I say in an excited voice. Looking up I see that Bruce and Tony had a little spark in their eyes, the evil/enthusiastic/crazy scientist spark. The same spark that I had in mine.

This is the start of a wonderfully, insane friendship.

* * *

**Yeah, so this is kinda a filler chapter, but it got the point across. I wanted Angela to be able to use her power without them all to flip shit and try to attack her. Yeah, they might not trust her, but they don't really trust anybody yet.**

**Gibbs style, thats a reference to the slap behind the head to reprimand or to get somebody focused again. It's from a show called NCIS really good if you like crime shows. If you would like to see the slap just google Gibb's Slap, its hilarious.**

**Oh, and the Angela made spells, Revealing Charm, Interioribus, already described in story. Undo Spell, ****Abrogare-literally just that, it undoes a previously done spell, but only works on simple, non-lethal spells/charms.**

**Lastly, the dog Phil turned into, the Tibetan Mastiff, I choice it because he is such a loyal person in the films, always routing for them, and is so protective, even giving up his life. And for those that done known what kind of dog that mastiff is, look it up, it fucking terrifying.**

**Bye, Duckies!**


End file.
